


Snape's Urges

by BigSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Public Nudity, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSnapeFan/pseuds/BigSnapeFan
Summary: The Potions Master screws every female in Hogwarts





	1. Hermione

            At last, Professor Severus Snape had Hermione Granger in detention. He'd wanted that goody-goody little bookworm ever since she set foot in Hogwarts three years ago, but he'd never been able to get her into detention. That was the trouble with the goody-goody ones. But he had her now. He'd gotten her for defending that idiot Longbottom, of course.

            Snape watched as she scrubbed potion stains off the dungeon floor. In her well-kept Gryffindor uniform, Hermione was the picture of wholesome respectability. Even while doing menial labor, she managed to look prim and dignified. Snape's dick stirred as he thought about the virginal fourteen-year-old body hidden beneath that neat, respectable wardrobe. Surely, she was a virgin. This was Hermione, after all.

            It was time for him to make his proposal, before his dick got any harder. “Remember, you'll be in here every night for the next month,” he told her.

            “But Professor!” Hermione objected at once. “I have so much homework! I don't have the time for so much detention!”

            Snape pretended to consider it. “Well...” he said slowly, “...we could come to some other arrangement.”

            “What is it?” asked Hermione. “I'll do anything!”

            “I was hoping you'd say that,” said Snape, trying not to sound too eager about what he knew was coming. “Please take off your shoes and socks.”

            Quick as a pixie, she unbuckled her black Mary-Janes, tossed them aside, and then pulled off her knee-length stockings. Of course, the little goody-goody saw nothing untoward about getting barefoot. She didn't know what was coming.

            “Now stand,” he commanded her.

            She stood to attention like the good little schoolgirl she was.

            “Take off your cloak,” he told her.

            She now looked a little concerned about where this might be going, but let the cloak fall to the floor anyway.

            “Take off your jumper.”

            She did so, now very hesitantly and with much shaking of her fourteen-year-old hands.

            “Take off your tie.”

            She tossed it aside, a defiant _this-is-as-far-as-I-go_ look on her face. Snape's lips curled into a smile.

            “Take off your blouse.”

            “Professor!” declared Hermione, putting her hands on her hips. “This is most indecent! I will not remove another article of clothing!”

            “In that event, you will be in here every night for the next month,” Snape reminded her. “On the other hand, your detention will be over with very quickly if you do what I say now. Think of all the time you won't have to spend scrubbing dungeon floors.”

            Hermione looked down at the floor, considering. Snape knew what her answer was going to be. They always came to the same answer, even the goody-goody ones like Hermione. Eventually, she did too and nodded.

            Hands shaking worse than ever, she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing what was underneath. She blushed deeply as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let it fall to the floor. Of course, Snape thought her white, conservative bra was hardly worth blushing over, but those were the goody-goody ones for you. No doubt she had never thought that her bra would ever be exposed outside the safety of her dormitory! But a lot more of her secrets were going to be exposed soon…

            “Skirt,” said Snape shortly.

            Wordlessly, she let it fall around her feet, blushing worse as her white, conservative knickers were revealed. Sometimes with the naughty ones, there wouldn’t be knickers, but Hermione was obviously amongst the goodiest of the goody-goody ones. While the naughty ones could be fun, he relished the shy embarrassment of the goody-goody ones. Hermione was turning out to be an especially excellent case in point. She was already as embarrassed as most girls were when they were naked, and she still had her underwear on! Merlin, he hoped he wouldn’t cum too soon!

            “Step out of it,” said Snape, gesturing to the skirt at her feet.

            She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it aside. For a moment, she stood there, shaking and blushing terribly. With the loss of her uniform, so too had she lost her air of wholesome dignity and respectability. She was now a cheap slut like any other, and she knew it.

            “I'm really not this kind of girl,” she said eventually. The goody-goody ones often said that.

            “It turns out you really, really are,” Snape told her. “Now remove your brassiere.”

            “No!” Hermione declared. “You are committing a criminal act, _Professor_! You'll be sacked after I report this to Professor McGonagall!”

            “I'll deny everything,” said Snape with a smirk. “Who do you think they'll believe?”

            “Professor McGonagall takes my word very seriously!” said Hermione, crossing her arms.

            “Miss Granger, you have already stripped down to your underwear,” Snape pointed out. “Where exactly did you think this was going when you did that?”

            Hermione breathed heavily, but said nothing. She had no answer to that because there was none. She'd known where it was going.

            “Remove your brassiere,” Snape repeated.

            “You won't tell anyone about this, will you?”

            “I think I have more to fear from the exposure of this incident than you do,” Snape said smoothly. “Now remove that brassiere.”

            As couple seconds later, Hermione’s white, conservative bra was drifting to the floor like a giant snowflake. Her boobs were quite sizable for a young teenager. Her fourteen-year-old nipples were erect and, although the dungeon was a bit chilly, Snape was quite sure that the cold wasn't the lone cause. As humiliated as she was, it would appear she was a little turned on by her striptease. But it wasn't over yet.

            “Turn around,” Snape told her.

            Hermione turned to face away from her professor. He smirked.

            “I think you know what's next,” he said.

            Hermione's entire body flinched. No doubt she had been hoping that she would at least get to keep her knickers on, but now she saw that she would be denied even that dignity. After a short pause, she pulled them down, revealing her sweet adolescent ass, before kicking her last remaining garment aside. But as delightful as the back view was, it was time for Professor Snape to get the front view.

            “Face your professor,” he commanded her.

            As she turned around to face him again, she let her hands fall over her crotch. She was trying to sell it as a coy, girlish pose, but Snape wasn't fooled.

            “What do you think you are hiding, Miss Granger?” he asked her sharply.

            “Professor, _please_!”

            “Hands at your sides!”

            For a long moment, she looked like she was going to object again, going to make one final stand for whatever was left of her good-girl dignity. But it seemed she realized that battle was already lost. With a heavy sigh of resignation, she let her hands fall to her sides. Considering how neat she kept the rest of her body, her bush was surprising untidy. No doubt she'd thought no one would ever see it anyway.

            But Snape was seeing it now. At long last, Hermione Granger had no more secrets from the Potions Master.

            “Wow,” he said, looking her nude body up and down, “you _are_ a little slut!”

            Hermione bristled. “I did this because you told me to!”

            “And you obeyed because you're a little slut!”

            “Just do what you're going to do to me so I can get out of here!”

            “But I'm not going to do anything to you,” said Snape, as he paced around the shivering naked teenager. “I've decided you're going to do it to yourself. Yes, you will finger yourself while I watch.”

            “F-f-finger myself, sir?”

            “Masturbate using your fingers. I trust you understand the process.”

            “I — I understand the mechanics of it, of course,” said Hermione. “But I don’t masturbate.”

            “You're a teenager with raging hormones. You _must_ masturbate!”

            “ _I_ don't!” she said, holding her head high as though she still had dignity left.

            “And why not?”

            Hermione was no doubt calculating that she could no longer claim to be a good girl. “I don't have the time,” she said finally.

            “You do realize you have nothing to gain from lying to me at this point?” Snape asked her.

            “I do, Professor!”

            Oh God, Snape was going to see this virgin perform her first ever sex act on herself! Snape's boner stiffened even further. Oh, he hoped he wouldn't cum before the good part had even started!

            “Get down on the floor like the animal you are,” he told her as he sat down in a chair. “You're not wearing any clothes, so you must be an animal.”

            She did as she was told. Oh God, he could scarcely believe that he'd finally reduced good-girl Granger to this!

            “Begin!” he commanded.

            With that, Hermione Granger began fingering her sweet pussy. Before long, moans of pleasure were escaping from her virgin lips. Snape stroked himself faster and faster as he witnessed this formerly innocent girl discovering the pleasures of her own body. That was when Snape came in his pants. It was no big deal, of course. The mess could be easily cleaned away with magic, which was why he hadn't bothered to strip in the first place.

            “I have achieved orgasm, Miss Granger,” he told her. “You can stop now.”

            Of course, Hermione did not stop. He knew she was far too close to orgasm to be able to stop. Snape grinned to see her keep going and going, no longer doing it for him, but for her own self-discovery. And he was getting to see it. At long last, she too had climaxed.

            “Why did you not stop after I achieved orgasm?” he asked her, although he knew the answer.

            “I — I…” she said awkwardly. “It seemed like I should finish it once I started it.”

            “Yes, of course, Miss Granger,” he said, giving her a knowing look. “The rest of your detentions are now canceled. You may dress now.”

            Hermione put her clothes back on. In contrast to their earlier neatness, they were now rumpled and disheveled. She tried to straighten them out, no doubt hoping the rest of the world would think nothing had changed, would think that she was still a good girl. Maybe the rest of the world would believe that, but Snape knew the truth. He knew she was a slut like the rest of them.

            “Thank you,” she said, once she had dressed and gathered her things. It really was amazing how many of the goody-goody ones ended up thanking him.

            “You are quite welcome, Miss Granger,” he said. “You are dismissed.”

            Hermione sped out of the room. Snape smiled to himself. He knew she would be fingering herself again tonight, and she'd be fantasizing about this incident while she did it.


	2. Ginny

           Snape was grading papers when Ginny Weasley suddenly entered his office. He had had her in detention many times — she was a Weasley, after all — but those detentions had been strictly by the book. Although he was very much a pedophile, Snape had not found the little Weasley sister to be sexually appealing during her first and second years. Now she was thirteen and, looking her body over, he noticed how much it had changed over the summer. He made a mental note that Ginny’s next detention with him might well be very different from her previous detentions.

           “Professor, I need your help,” she said as she walked up to his desk. “I want Harry to like me, but he only seems interested in Cho Chang. I don’t know how to get his attention. A girl in my dormitory said that you’re an expert on what guys really want, so I thought I’d come to you for advice.”

           Snape smiled as he realized that maybe he wouldn’t have to wait for Ginny's next detention before he could have some fun with her!

           “What do you know about the ways of love, Miss Weasley?” he asked her.

           “Not much,” she said a bit timidly, fidgeting with her hands.

           “Do you know where babies come from?”

           Ginny considered it. “Sort of…” she said slowly. “I mean, I know that a woman becomes pregnant when she and a man do something called ‘having sex,’ but I don’t really know what that means and no one will explain it to me. They say I’m too young to know.”

           “You are definitely _not_ too young to know,” said Snape firmly. Good God, the girl was thirteen! When were they planning to tell her?

           “Oh, I don’t want to have sex with Harry!” Ginny said quickly. “I mean, maybe I will someday, but I don't think I’m ready for that yet.”

           “Even so, you must understand the process. Do you know what a penis is?”

           “Well, of course, I do!” she said indignantly. “I did grow up with six brothers, you know!”

           “You know that every boy has a penis,” he continued. “Mr. Potter has a penis. Even I have a penis.”

           Ginny’s eyes grew wide, but she said nothing. It was obvious that while she had known boys had penises, she had never quite considered the full implications of that fact.

           “Would you like to see my penis?” he asked her suddenly.

           “Are — are you sure that’s okay?” she asked, her face turning red.

           “Of course,” he said. “This is educational. I wouldn’t mention it to the other teachers, though. They might not understand.”

           “Okay,” said Ginny. “You can show me.”

           Snape threw off all his robes as he stood up, and then removed his graying underpants with a flick of his wand. Apart from his feet and lower legs, which were still covered by his imposing dragon-hide boots, his very adult body was now fully revealed to the curious young girl before him.

           “It’s very big,” she said, her eyes wide with fascination. Snape realized that she must not have seen any penises other than those of her brothers when they were prepubescent.

           “Touch it,” he told her.

           Ginny looked like she was going to refuse, but she reached out to touch it after only a few seconds of hesitation. Her burning curiosity had evidently gotten the better of her.

           “Do you know what the penis is for?” he asked her.

           “It’s for peeing, isn’t it?”

           “Well, that’s one of its purposes,” Snape explained. “Its other purpose is for sex. But before the penis can engage in sex, it must first become erect. That means it must become even bigger than it is now.”

           “How does that happen?” asked Ginny, still exploring her teacher’s dick with one of her virginal thirteen-year-old hands.

           “One way is for someone to stroke it,” Snape explained. “Start doing that now so you can see what it looks like when it’s erect. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

           Ginny did as she was told, and Snape entered the heaven of having his powerful cock stroked by the delicate, feminine hands of an innocent young girl. He tried to keep his composure and avoid moaning as he continued with his little sex ed lesson.

           “The other way a penis can become erect is more complicated to explain,” said Snape. “You know, of course, that you have a vagina.”

           “Y-y-yeah,” said Ginny, suddenly very tense. “I — I have one of th-those.” She was still stroking her teacher's dick, but it was becoming a little less vigorous than before.

           “It’s okay, you don’t have to show it to me,” said Snape, although thinking that this might change the next time he had her in detention. “I know what they look like.” Merlin, did he know that!

           “Okay,” said Ginny, visibly relieved and she went back to stroking Snape's dick with the same firmness as before.

           “Now, sex occurs when the man inserts his erect penis into the woman’s vagina,” Snape explained.

           Ginny’s eyes could not have grown any wider.

           “I — I don’t think it would fit,” she said eventually.

           “Oh, it fits very well,” Snape assured her. “You know how when you feel attracted to Mr. Potter, you get a strange feeling in your vagina?”

           “You _know_ about that?!” gasped Ginny, scandalized.

           “Of course, I do,” said Snape casually. “It’s the same for any girl. When you feel attracted to a boy, it ultimately means you want to have sex with him. The feeling in your vagina when you’re attracted to Mr. Potter is your vagina preparing itself for sex.”

           “But I’m not ready for sex!” Ginny insisted.

           “Your vagina doesn’t know that,” Snape explained. “In fact, your vagina might be a lot more ready for sex than you may think. I trust you have begun menstruating.”

           Ginny stared blankly.

           “That is to say, you have started having your period?”

           Ginny was too embarrassed to speak, so she just nodded.

           “Do you know why you get a period?”

           “Not... not exactly,” she said very shyly.

           “Basically, your body prepares itself every month for getting pregnant," Snape explained. “If you don't get pregnant during that month, you have your period. When did you start getting your period, Miss Weasley?”

           “A-about th-three years ago,” said Ginny nervously.

           “Well, that’s when your vagina expected you to start having sex,” Snape explained.

           “ _That_ young?!” Ginny gasped. “But how come you’re not supposed to have sex until much later?!”

           “Oh, society has its rules,” said Snape, waving a hand. “Anyway, just as your vagina prepares itself for sex when you're attracted to Mr. Potter, a boy's penis becomes erect when he's attracted to someone. No doubt Mr. Potter's penis becomes erect when he's attracted to Miss Chang.”

           Ginny was silent as she digested this information.

           “Okay, you can stop now,” said Snape, just as he was about to cum.

           Ginny pulled her hands back from Snape's now fully erect penis. She stared at it.

           “This is what Harry's penis looks like when he's thinking about Cho?” she asked.

           “Well, his is probably smaller,” Snape explained, “but it's the same idea.”

           Ginny stared at Snape's glory a little longer. “So, I... I want Harry's penis to get like this when he's looking at me?” she said eventually. “How do I do that?”

           “He must see the promise of sex when he look at you. Wear as little clothing as possible when you're around Mr. Potter. Give him a little flirty smile whenever he looks in your direction. If sex with you looks like a possibility, Mr. Potter's penis will recognize that and become erect.”

           “But then he might come to me excepting sex before I'm ready for,” Ginny pointed out. “I — I really don't think he would settle for a little kissing after his penis got... like that...”

           “There are many pleasurable things boys and girls can do to each other that come short of sexual intercourse,” Snape told her. “One of these things is called oral sex.”

           “Oral sex,” Ginny repeated. “How does that work?”

           “Well, when you perform oral sex on a male, you take his penis in your mouth rather than in your vagina,” Snape explained.

           “Ew!” said Ginny at once.

           “I assure you that it's a pleasurable experience for both parties,” said Snape. “I can show you how it's done right now.”

           “Are — are you sure that's okay?” asked Ginny uncertainly.

           “Of course,” Snape replied. “It's not like this is _real_ sex.”

           Ginny looked at Snape's giant, throbbing cock for a moment, considering. Her wide, brown eyes still looked very innocent.

           “All right, I'll give it a try,” she said eventually.

           With that, the young girl got down on the dungeon floor and accepted Snape's raging boner into her innocent, thirteen-year-old mouth.

           “You have to suck on it,” he instructed. “Use your tongue.”

           This being her first attempt at a blowjob, Ginny had no technique. Even so, it wasn't long before the sensation of her virginal, thirteen-year-old tongue on his mighty cock brought Snape to a glorious climax. Ginny was quickly overwhelmed by the amount of semen flooding into her mouth.

           “You have to swallow it,” he told her. “Swallow it, Miss Weassley. Swallow it all!”

           Looking humiliated that she hadn't been informed about this part in advance, Ginny nevertheless gulped it down as ordered. As she took the penis out of her mouth, sperm dripped from her lips. Snape grinned knowingly. Although she certainly wasn't the first thirteen-year-old to taste his seed, he still get a special thrill from taking the innocence of a girl so young.

           “How — how was I?” she asked, her voice shaking a little.

           “You were quite good for a beginner,” Snape assured her. “However, you still need to learn technique. That will come with practice.”

           “Could I come back here sometime to practice it with you again?” she asked as she stood up.

           Snape grinned. “Yes, of course. I shall look forward to it, Miss Weasley.”


	3. Luna

           One fine day, Snape was walking along on the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he spotted a pair of colorful tennis shoes laying in the grass. He gritted his teeth at the sight of litter on the picturesque grounds of Hogwarts! Did the students have no respect for history? This was surely not allowed in Salazar Slytherin's day! Snape picked up the shoes and put them into his extension-charmed pocket. When the owner tried to get the shoes back, he would confront them with their crime of littering!

           But then he saw a pair of striped toe socks laying just a little ways away, on a path leading into the Forest. Snape pocketed them as well, and then saw a knitted scarf. Soon, he was pocketing an entire trail of clothes that led deep into the Forest. The items got further apart as he went, but the path was nevertheless easy to follow. The scarf was followed by a polka-dotted jacket and then a plaid skirt. Snape's penis twitched as he realized this girl was getting naked! And he'd bet his considerable porn stash that the girl in question was the lovely Luna Lovegood. He'd wanted to get her into detention for ages, but it was hard to blame anything on someone who was so quiet and undisruptive.

           Snape licked his lips, thinking of how to proceed. He was not going to go through with his original plan to simply confront her about littering. No, he would be doing something better. Put her in detention? That could be fun, but he had a better idea. He would continue taking away the clothes she had discarded, and then leave her to deal with the situation she found herself in. With luck, there would still be more clothes for him to take.

           And there were. It was a tie-dye shirt! The girl was in her underwear or less! Although Snape was still telling himself that this was about punishing a student for littering, the truth was that he was looking forward to the treat at the end of the trail of clothes. But he didn't want the treat to come too soon. Dare he hope that he'd encounter a bra first? His boner strained against his pants at the thought!

           It wasn't long before he did find a very Luna-ish bra laying discarded. Oh God, the girl was topless at the very least! Could she be totally naked? Trying not to think about that, lest he cum too early, he continued on.

           Eventually, Snape heard melodic humming in the distance. He was unmistakably coming up on Luna Lovegood herself. Was she still distant enough that he might encounter her knickers before he encountered her? He told himself that it wouldn't be that bad if she still had her knickers on. She would still be  _practically_ naked. But oh, if he could take away her knickers and leave her with absolutely nothing to cover that sweet little body of hers!

           Reaching a bend in the path, he peeked around a tree and saw her. It was Luna Lovegood and she was wearing nothing but her radish earrings. Apparently entirely unselfconscious about her lack of clothing, she was humming merrily to herself as she picked wildflowers to put in her long blonde hair. Of course, she didn't know that the Potions Master was getting to see the flower between her legs! It turned out she _was_ a natural blonde.

           But where were her knickers? There was not a stitch of cloth on her body nor had Snape found any knickers on the path. Then he spotted Luna's knickers. They were laying just a few feet away from where she was, right next to her wand. He could hardly claim that this was littering when they were so close to her, but it only took him a second to drop the mental pretense that this was about school discipline.

           " _Accio knickers,_ " he whispered, flicking his wand at the colorfully patterned underpants. They flew into his hand, after which he quickly stuffed them into his pocket. It then occurred to him that she might be able to use her wand to get out of her situation. He couldn't have that!

           " _Accio Luna's wand,_ " he said. Soon, the wand had disappeared into the same pocket that now held all of Luna's clothes.

           Luna continued humming, unaware of how very much her situation had changed. Snape approached her, hiding in the bushes, to get a closer look as she frolicked about like a little wood nymph. There was a gentle beauty in the way she was enjoying nature in her natural state, and it certainly didn't hurt that her nude body was simply exquisite. Lithe arms swinging around with carefree abandon! Graceful little feet scampering across the forest floor! Hardened nipples sticking up from thirteen-year-old boobs! Evidently, she was actually rather cold, but didn't mind it. Presumably, she had decided that being cold was a fair price to pay for being so free. But soon, she would realize that she no longer had a choice in the matter!

           When Luna decided that it was time to go back inside, she turned to walk back to where she had left her knickers. Snape salivated as the moment he was waiting for approached. How would she react to the discovery that she would be walking back to the castle in her altogether? What if she decided to hide in the Forest rather than expose herself? As a teacher, Snape couldn't allow a student to remain alone in the Forbidden Forest overnight, especially without a wand for protection. He decided that in that event, he would show himself, act like he had just stumbled upon her by chance, and force her to go back inside. Of course, he would pointedly refuse to believe that she could have lost all her clothes and give her a juicy detention.

           As it was, she didn't react that much at all. Her protuberant eyes got a little wider and she gaped slightly. She looked around the vicinity for her missing undies. Finding nothing, she began to seem a little panicked, but only a little. She looked down at her naked body and shivered suddenly. Snape knew she had been hit by the full gravity of her predicament.

           For a while, she just stood there, shivering and occasionally glancing down at herself. Her mouth was still gaping open a little. Then she set those protuberant eyes of hers on the path leading out of the Forest. Perhaps she was thinking that the rest of her clothes could still be where she left them. Merlin, would she be disappointed!

           Taking a deep breath, she began walking back down the path. Snape discreetly followed along behind, which gave him a delicious view of Luna's behind. How fortunate he was that her long hair stopped at her waist! Although he still had a massive erection, he managed to resist fapping. However, he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips several times.

           Every time, Luna reached the place about where she had discarded a garment, she looked around for it. Finding nothing, she would look down at herself and shiver again. Each time, her eyes got wider as no doubt she became more sure that she would not be leaving the Forest with anything on her body but her radish earrings and the wildflowers she had put in her hair.

           Eventually, she reached the edge of the Forest. She peeked out from behind a tree just to confirm that, no, her shoes had not been spared. She looked down at herself again. She took one of the wildflowers out of her hair and tried to put it between her legs, but it just fell down when she walked. She scanned her surrounding, no doubt looking for something she could use as makeshift clothing. Of course, there was nothing.

           All else having failed, she took a deep breath and walked out onto the grounds as she was. She was instantly met with jeers from some nearby students.

           "Look, Loony-Loony is nakey-nakey!"

           "I knew she was crazy, but I didn't know she was a whore too!"

           "Hey, where are all your clothes, Loony?"

           "I guess I lost them," said Luna in her vague, dreamy voice.

           "Yeah, right! How could you lose all your clothes?"

           "What a weirdo!"

           "You like all the boys looking at your pussy, you little hussy?"

           "SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!"

           Luna walked on, ignoring the cat-calls and dodging the mischievous spells they were throwing at her. Without the cover of the woods, Snape could no longer follow her unobtrusively. He could only stand at the edge of the Forest and watch as she walked up to the castle doors in her birthday suit. At least he was still getting to enjoy the sight of her bare ass jiggling with each step she took. As she slipped in through the doors, Snape thought of all the teasing and embarrassment she would certainly face as she walked all the way up to Ravenclaw Tower in the buff. Oh, how he wished he could see it! Instead, he could only bring himself, at last, to orgasm.

           Of course, Snape quietly returned all of Luna's things later. The next time, he saw her, she had her wand tucked behind her ear. No doubt she had decided to put it there so that she wouldn't lose it even if she lost all her clothes again. Even so, he played his little game with her again and again. Luna thought it was her taunting classmates who were stealing and hiding her things. She never knew it was the Potions Master.


	4. Cho

           It was a sad night at Hogwarts. Snape had no detentions tonight, so was just wanking to an old school picture of Lily Evans. Perhaps it was his unrequited love for Lily that drove him to molest young girls. Of course, none them could ever replace the young Lily, even if some of them reminded him just a little of her youthful energy, her beauty, and even her kindness. But perhaps Snape went for them anyway to dull the pain of losing the one and only Lily Evans.

           Or maybe he just had a ravenous dick that would take pussy wherever it could.

           Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Snape gritted his teeth at having to pause from his autoerotism.

           "Who is it?" he asked, hoping this would be over with soon.

           "It's me, Filch," replied the gruff voice of the Hogwarts caretaker. "You asked me to get if you there were students out past curfew, and I couldn't deal with them all on my own. Well, I'm in the middle of a war with Peeves right now, and I saw someone sneaking out to the Quidditch pitch."

           "I'll take care of it," said Snape, licking his lips as he climbed out of bed. He had made that request of Filch in the hopes of getting more opportunities to punish female students or, alternatively, Harry Potter. At the moment, he was definitely in the mood for catching a female student.

           Hoping for the best, Snape quickly dressed and headed out onto the school grounds. Approaching the Quidditch pitch, he saw, silhouetted against the night sky, the shape of a student speeding around on a broomstick. He was still too far away to see any features. Who could the student be, he wondered. Oh God, how he hoped the student would turn out to be female. If it was Potter, he would punish him most severely for interrupting the Potions Master's private pleasure!

           But it wasn't Saint Harry. As Snape got nearer, he noticed the unmistakable blue of Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. Then he saw that the body itself was sleek and feminine. Yes, it was a female, and her body looked perfect for satisfying the Potions Master's urges! She might not want her body used for that purpose, but she would have no say in that. Students who broke the rules had to face whatever punishment their professors thought was appropriate. If this girl didn't like her punishment, that was something she should have thought of before deciding to break curfew.

           When he saw long silky black hair trailing behind her like a cape, he realized that the girl must be Cho Chang. He licked his lips as he thought about the gentle Oriental features of her face, her adorable Scottish accent, and most of all, that very sexy body of hers. He hated to even think it, but there was no denying that Potter had some good taste in women. He must have inherited that from his father, whose taste in women had proved to be just a little _too_ good.

           Snape continued onto the pitch, considering what precisely he would do with Cho's shapely athletic body. She might be strong for a fifteen-year-old girl, but she would be easily dominated by the Potions Master. How was it that a girl that hot was in her fifth year already, and Snape had never had her in detention? No matter, he had her now. The funny thing was that he'd never really pegged her as a goody-goody, and yet it surprised him to see her breaking curfew. Well, he'd known for a long time that even the goody-goody ones weren't really goody-goody. They were all naughty if given the right incentives, and some were just more honest about that.

           That was when Cho spotted the teacher on the Quidditch pitch. "Professor!" she gasped as she brought her broomstick to a sudden halt in the air. "What are you doing here?!"

           "I believe I should be asking you that question, Miss Chang," Snape replied, "seeing how you have a curfew and I do not."

           "I'm sorry, sir," she said. "I don't usually break rules. It's just that I wanted to fly around in the Quidditch pitch at least once this year. With Quidditch canceled for the Triwizard Tournament, I wouldn't have gotten a chance without sneaking out at night."

           "I believe the flying grounds are always open except when in use for first-year flying lessons," Snape pointed out. "You could have flown there if you were worried about getting rusty."

           "It's not the same as the Quidditch pitch," Cho insisted. "Please, sir, I know I technically broke a rule, but I swear I didn't hurt anything and it was just for sentimental reasons. Can't overlook it just this once?"

           "Absolutely not! Hogwarts rules exist for a reason, Miss Chang! Do you think you're above them?"

           "N-n-no, I..."

           "Then get down here this instant!"

           Cho considered her situation for a moment. "You can't prove I was here," she said, and then turned to fly off towards the castle. Snape grinned, knowing that this increased naughtiness would only make it easier for him to justify an unconventional punishment.

           " _Carpe Retractum!_ " he hollered. The spell grabbed Cho's broom by the brush end, pulling it backwards into the pitch. Cho was still desperately clutching onto her broom as it careened out of control and crashed onto the muddy ground. Snape walked up to stand over her. "Look what you did to that nice Quidditch uniform, you naughty girl," he said.

           "I believe _you_ did this," Cho said indignantly as she stood up.

           "You were disobeying your professor and I acted to restrain you," Snape replied smoothly. "Any destruction that happened as a result is _your_ fault, Miss Chang."

           Cho shuffled her feet. She knew the Potions Master was right, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

           "Now, get out of those dirty clothes this instant!" Snape commanded her.

           "Yes, sir," she mumbled and turned to walk towards the locker rooms.

           "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

           "To the locker rooms. Didn't you just tell me to change?"

           "No, I told you to take off those dirty clothes _this instant_ ," said Snape, unable to stop himself from grinning.

           "You don't mean... right _here_?" she gasped.

           "I do indeed."

           Cho suddenly looked panicked. She now knew that her dignity would be the price she'd pay for her misbehavior, and Snape relished the sight of this revelation playing across her pretty little face. He most definitely had a hard-on now!

           "Will you remove your clothing yourself, or will I have to do it for you?" asked Snape, raising his wand.

           "Okay, okay, I'll do it!" she said. "Will you turn around?"

           "Absolutely not!" Snape replied. "You've already shown that you'll run away if given the chance. Now strip!"

           Cho began slowly, much like Hermione and other goody-goody ones, but gradually sped up as she apparently decided that she'd like to get this over with as soon as soon as possible. But she didn't know yet how much more of this there would be!

           Snape took it in as less and less clothing obstructed his view of her body's perfect shape. Of course, the delightfully short Hogwarts skirts meant he'd already seen her legs many times, but now he'd be seeing the rest of her. It turned out her belly button was an innie, incidentally. She stopped when she was standing before him in only her lacy white bra and blue Tutshill Tornados knickers. Oh, she must have put on that underwear thinking that no one would ever see that her bra and knickers did not match, but Snape was seeing it now. No female in Hogwarts could keep a secret from the Potions Master for long!

           "It looks like some of the mud got on your brassiere," said Snape. "Remove it."

           "And I suppose then you'll want me to remove my knickers!" said Cho, putting her hands on her hips.

           "Well, there is mud on them too," said Snape, licking his lips.

           "There is no way you're allowed to do this to a Hogwarts student!" Cho declared. "I'm telling Professor Flitwick!"

           "You are not getting away from here until you do _everything_ I tell you to, Miss Chang," said Snape, now pacing around her. "Tell Professor Flitwick what you want after the fact, but it'll change nothing that happens now. Keep in mind that you can't tell him without admitting that you were a naughty girl who broke curfew. Do you think he's going to believe you then?"

           "As a matter of fact, I do!" said Cho, holding her head high. As though she still had dignity while standing there in her mismatched underwear!

           "Very well then. You can test that theory later. For now, remove your brassiere or I'll remove it for you."

           "Will you turn around _now_? Surely you don't think I'd run away in my underwear."

           "I can't know that. You _are_ a naughty girl."

           Cho stared pleadingly at him for a moment. When Snape didn't change his serve expression, she finally undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Of course, she immediately used her left arm to cover her breasts. Snape almost commanded her to move the arm, but then decided that wasn't necessary quite yet.

           "Now the knickers," he said.

           Cho, of course, refused to move the arm covering her breasts. It was fun watching poor girl struggle with the logistical challenge of using only one arm to remove her knickers and keep her pussy hidden at the same time. Oh, if only she knew Snape would be seeing it all in the end anyway! When she was finally able to kick the knickers off her feet, she stood before him with her left arm still over her breasts and her right hand over her crotch. Then, with a flick of his wand, Snape sent all of Cho's discarded clothes flying into pile. He flicked his wand again, and the clothes pile vanished in a flash of magical light.

           "What'd you do to my clothes?" gasped Cho, clasping her privates more tightly.

           "They've been sent to the house-elves for cleaning," Snape said smoothly. "Tomorrow morning, they will be cleaned and returned to where they belong."

           "My wand was in there!"

           "I'm sure the house-elves will return that to you as well."

           "But the underwear! I got the Quidditch uniform out of the locker rooms, but that's the underwear I wore coming down here. What will I wear going back up?"

           "I think that's your problem, Miss Chang."

           Cho looked down at herself, and then up at the path leading to the locker rooms. No doubt she was realizing that, with her arms otherwise occupied, there was no way she could make it the locker rooms without mooning the Potions Master. But she didn't know that he wasn't done with her yet!

           "Your body is dirty too," he said. "You'll have to take a shower. Go to the locker rooms now."

           "But..."

           "NOW!"

           Realizing that she had no choice, she waddled off to the lockers rooms. With her arms firmly clasped over her front, there was indeed nothing she could do to prevent Snape from getting an eyeful of her sweet bare arse as it jiggled with every step she took. Snape smiled as he followed after her.

           "Professor," she said, turning around to face him once they were inside the lockers rooms, "I — I'm — I'm going to the shower now. You don't need to be here anymore." She was now walking backwards, evidently to avoid giving Snape another look at her bum. It was almost adorable how, even now, she thought that she still had some dignity left to defend. Maybe she _was_ a goody-goody one.

           "Oh, but I do," he said. "How do I know you'll clean yourself properly. You are a naughty girl, after all. Maybe you won't clean every nook and cranny."

           "I will! I promise!"

           "I'll have to join you in the shower to make sure."

           With that, Snape began to disrobe himself. The sight made Cho's mouth fall open and her cute brown eyes go wide. Would this be her first time seeing a full-grown naked man? Snape would certainly like to think so, but he always liked to think so whenever he was stripping for some young girl. Eventually, Snape dropped his underpants, and Cho snapped her eyes shut just before she would've seen her teacher's fully erect penis. Snape laughed at the lengths she was going to in her hopeless effort to maintain some semblance of respectability. He wondered how far she would try to take it. Did she really think she could wash herself with her hands still clapped over her private parts?

           "Now get in the shower," he told her.

           Snape knew he had her now. There was no way she could get into the shower without either opening her eyes or feeling her way with her hands. Slowly, her eyes opened up and took in the sight of the dick that wanted so much to fuck her youthful body. Could she tell how erect it was, or had those wide innocent eyes never even seen male genitals before? Either way, it had definitely provoked a response in the teenager's vagina. Her right hand might be hiding the sight, but Snape knew wet pussy when he smelled it. Cho smiled guiltily as her cheeks flushed bright red. Snape could not be denied any longer!

           "Miss Chang, I know what's happening!" he said. "Do not try to hide it from me!"

           "I — I can't help it..." she begged.

           "That's because you're a slut," he said with a cruel smile. "Now drop your hands!"

           Finally realizing that her dignity was all gone, Cho did as she was told, revealing her very erect brown nipples and a pussy that was already creaming for the Potions Master's cock. The little Asian slut was all his now. Oh God, Snape was lucky he didn't cum right then and there!

           "Into the shower," he commanded her.

           Again, Snape had her obedience and he stepped into the shower with her. She wordlessly got to work washing her sensual body and, for a while, Snape was content to enjoy the show. Then, of course, he insisted that certain parts of her body were not being cleaned well enough, and he had step in to do for her. Knowing she had no choice. Cho did not object. Needless to say, this was little more than an excuse to grope her most delightful body parts.

           "Even the inside of your vagina must be clean," he said as he finished caressing her breasts.

           Of course, Snape knew vaginas were self-cleaning, but this was just an excuse to finger her and that he did. Cho moaned louder and louder as his finger went deeper and deeper into her hole. Then, he cruelly stopped just before she reached orgasm.

           "Okay, you're clean now," he said, standing up.

           Cho was now panting. No doubt she was thinking that her ordeal must be over now that her every nook and cranny had been violated by the Potions Master. But there was still one part of her body he had not yet claimed, and he still had a raging erection. She turned to step out of the shower, giving him the perfect view of her gleaming wet buttocks.

           "Surprise!" Snape said as he boned young Cho up the ass.

           "No, stop!" she shrieked. "This is rape! You're raping me! Stop it now! STOP!"

           But Snape didn't stop. He just kept going, knowing that there was no one around to hear Cho's cries for help. Of course, it wasn't long before her screams of "Stop!" and "Rape!" gave way to moans of pleasure. Then, instead of "no," she said, "Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" At last, he had brought her to orgasm! Perhaps it was her first. He certainly would like to think so.

           Snape grinned. He felt sure that his "victims" always ended up enjoying what he did to them, even when it didn't involve giving them sexual pleasure directly. Luna may have been humiliated by her nude adventure, but he had no doubt that she also got a thrill out of it and now thought of it whenever she masturbated. Oh, and what fantasies Cho would now have!


	5. Pansy

           Many wondered why Pansy Parkinson seemed to receive so many detentions from Professor Snape. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that he favored the Slytherins. They also wondered why Pansy didn't seem to mind very much — indeed, why she seemed to go out of her way to get as many detentions as possible.

           Of course, this confusion wasn't shared by the numerous females who had received some of the Potions Master's more "unconventional" detentions.

           As for Pansy, she was very much one of the naughty ones. During her first detention with Snape, when she was only eleven years old, it was actually _she_ who came on to _him_! He hadn't even been thinking of her that way, but he'd try anyone once. Ever since, Snape and Pansy had had a lot of fun together. Because she had initiated it, the little Lolita almost certainly believed she was the only girl who had this sort of relationship with the Potions Master. Oh, if she only knew the truth!

           This time, Snape had a very special evening planned for the now-fourteen-year-old Pansy. He had instructed her to come up to his bedroom, not his office or some dungeon like usual. It was midnight, and he had the room lit romantically with candlelight. As for Snape himself, he was lying in bed as he waited for the horny fourth year to enter his lair. He was under the bed covers, so she wouldn't know right away that he was completely naked.

           The door finally opened at three past twelve, and Pansy Parkinson stepped in. Many would dismiss the girl as "ugly" for her pug-like face, but the rest of her nubile body more than made up for the imperfection. She wasn't hiding too much of that body either. She did not have her cloak or jumper on at all, and she had her uniform blouse tied up into a crop top that exposed most of her midriff. She greeted the Potions Master with a coy smile. She knew she was giving him a boner, and she liked it! Snape liked it too. Not to mention, her face really did look a lot better with that knowing grin than it did with the sneer she was always directing at Gryffindor students.

           "You're three minutes late, Miss Parkinson," he told her.

           "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" she said, jiggling her breasts. "If only there were some way I could make it up to you!" Snape salivated at the evidence that she had no bra on underneath her school blouse.

           "You'll — you'll have to give me your knickers," he said finally.

           "I'm afraid I can't do that, Professor. I'm not wearing any." She lifted up her pleated skirt to reveal the pussy that he had seen so many times before. It still made him hard, however, because he knew that pussy was always hungry for more pleasure. But there was one pleasure that pussy had not yet enjoyed, at least not from the Potions Master.

           "You'll have to give me your skirt then," he said, grinning wickedly.

           "But how can I go back to my dormitory with no skirt and no knickers? If I were caught, how could I hope explain it without revealing our love?"

           "You have a point there," said Snape. "It seems you are already wearing the absolute minimum number of clothes, so we'll have to come to some other form of payment."

           With that, he rose from the bed and stood before her. His nudity was revealed, including his fully erect cock. Even though it was nothing she hadn't seen before, Pansy's eyes went wide.

           "What are you proposing?" she asked.

           "Sex," he answered simply. "In the past, we've enjoyed oral sex, anal sex, and many other pleasurable sex acts. Now I want us to have real sex. I want to put my penis in your vagina, Miss Parkinson."

           "But — but," she said, suddenly a bit timid, "I was saving that for someone special!"

           "Not anymore," he said with a wide smile.

           "I don't want to do it!" she declared, putting her hands on her hips.

           "In that case, you'll have to give me your skirt," he said. "And your blouse to make up for how much you've disappointed me."

           "But then I'll be naked!"

           "That's not true. You'll still have your shoes and socks to get back to your dormitory in."

           Pansy looked down at herself for a moment before looking back up at the Potions Master. "This isn't flirting," she said. "I really don't want to do it."

           "I'm not flirting," Snape told her. "I am your professor giving you orders."

           "But I thought we had — you wouldn't even have a sexual relationship with me if I hadn't started it!"

           "You can't know that, Miss Parkinson," said Snape, his exposed boner jiggling a little as he walked up to her. "There's no telling what I might have done had you done nothing."

           "I doubt it would have been much!" Pansy insisted.

           "Believe what you want. Your choice remains the same. Give me either your clothes or your virginity." For his part, Snape doubted Pansy was actually still a virgin. He'd play along if she wanted to insist that she was, but really, what were the chances that a girl as naughty as her hadn't given it up long ago? She was fourteen, after all.

           "I will not play this game, Professor!" she said. She turned to head out of the room, but Snape grabbed her arm before she could make it to the door.

           "You'll give me what I want," he said, restraining her with little effort, "or I'll take it from you."

           "That's rape!" she gasped.

           "Rape?" Snape laughed. "According to the law, everything I've done to you is rape! You're not old enough to consent!"

           "But I do the same stuff with boys my own age!"

           "Then stop pretending you're some kind of prude and get into that bed, you dirty slut!"

           He let go of her. For a moment, she stood there shaking. "I — I just didn't want it to happen this way," she said eventually.

           "That's irrelevant," Snape replied smoothly. "This is your punishment and you cannot refuse it. One way or another, you're leaving this room deflowered. Your only choice is whether or not to enjoy the experience. Either way it makes no difference to me." This wasn't really true. It would be a pretty significant blow to his masculinity if he couldn't sexually gratify a fourteen-year-old girl. Besides, he wanted to share the pleasure of sexual intercourse with her and with all girls. He was quite the giver, really.

           "I thought I had the choice of going back to my dormitory without my clothes?" asked Pansy.

           "I'm sorry, were you actually planning to do that?" asked Snape. "Oh, and because you've annoyed me some more, I'd also want your shoes and socks now."

           Pansy sighed. "I — I suppose," she said, "I could do worse than lose my virginity to someone who knows what he's doing."

           "That's the right attitude," said Snape with a smile, "and thank you for the compliment, Miss Parkinson. Now, drink the birth-control potion next to the bed. I am not going to wear a condom. Then get in bed and lay on your back. We're just doing the missionary position. Well, for today anyway."

           Shaking a little, Pansy did as she was told. Just as soon as she was on the bed, the nude Potions Masters climbed on top of her. Knowing that he could claim her youthful female body right now, his waning erection quickly became a full hard-on!

           "Are — are we going to have any foreplay?" Pansy asked a little nervously.

           "What do you think our little argument was?" asked Snape. With that, he kissed her. He didn't wait for her consent because he didn't need to. Her body was his to do with as he wished.

           Because she was wearing a short skirt with no knickers, accessing Pansy's entrance was a very straightforward process. Having already waited long enough, he didn't waste any time before inserting his massive cock in there. He thrust deeper and deeper into her tight fourteen-year-old cunt when suddenly he felt her hymen. He couldn't believe she was actually telling the truth about being a virgin! Well, not for long. Snape plowed through Pansy's hymen like it was nothing. She cried out in pain, but he just kept going. She was now one of the many, many girls who had had her virginity forcibly taken from her by the Potions Master's almighty penis.

           But all was not lost for Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't long before her pain gave way to pleasure. As she moaned with each orgasm he gave her, he couldn't help but think of the unrealistic standard he was giving her for any sex she might have in the future. He was giving her multiple orgasms, but he doubted she'd get even one when she got around to doing it with that Malfoy boy. Only then would she realize how much Snape was spoiling her.

           With his own orgasm, Snape planted his manly seed deep in her fourteen-year-old womb. If it weren't for the birth-control potion, he was sure that she would've soon had to face the world as a teenage mother. Thankfully, Snape's skill at potion-making was unsurpassed or else he'd be paying a lot of child support by now. Now finished, he rolled off of his deflowered young student and reached for his wand.

           " _Nicotiana tabacum_ ," he said, and his wand began expelling smoke. He held it up to his lips like a cigarette and took a whiff. "That will be all, Miss Parkinson," he said, "your punishment is over."

           "Yeah," she said, a wide smile across her face, "my 'punishment.'"


End file.
